


Lazy Afternoon

by tragic_unpaired_electron



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, Established Relationship, F!yosuke, F!yu narukami, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Illustrations, Lesbian Relationship, Rule 63, Social Links | Confidants (Persona Series), Souyo Week 2020, no actual cat but yu narukami is basically a cat, slightly anyway, souyo - Freeform, very light smut but it's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragic_unpaired_electron/pseuds/tragic_unpaired_electron
Summary: What starts as a chill afternoon between Yuna and Yuzuki turns into something more, and ends with Dojima having a heart attack. Don't worry, he gets better.I am definitely not in time for this, but it fits the Souyo week prompt "sunny".Illustrations by me.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yu=Yuna, Yosuke=Yuzuki.  
> Playing kind of fast and loose with the timeline here...I wanted it to take place during the investigation year, but I also wanted them to be over eighteen if there was gonna be any kind of smut. So for this story, the two of them are seniors during the investigation.

It was days like this when Yuzuki thought that Yuna might actually be part cat.

Yuna was sprawled on the ground in a patch of sunbeam, content and practically purring, where she had been for the last hour or so. Though their busy schedule didn’t often allow it, it was one of Yuna’s favorite ways to spend a sunny day, and Yuzuki was growing to appreciate it too.

If someone had told Yuzuki a year ago that she’d be fine spending an afternoon just...laying around, doing nothing, without some kind of constant stimulation to keep her busy, she’d have laughed like crazy.

Of course, if someone had told her a year ago that she’d be laying with another woman…

It had been just a few months since things had finally come to a head between her and Yuna, since Yuzuki had broken down and admitted the thing she feared the most: that she was in love with her best friend. The news that her best friend loved her back had filled her with fear but also a rush of joy unlike anything she’d felt before. 

They’d been keeping their relationship more or less on the down-low since then. Yuzuki...was still working on herself, working on trying to care less about what other people thought, and Yuna was patient. The first time Yuzuki had laid down with Yuna like this, in the golden sunset on the banks of the Samegawa, her heart had been pounding a mile a minute. But every successive time had gotten easier, until she was almost as relaxed as Yuna. People talked, sure. Yuzuki was pretty sure she got more stares in the marketplace, more whispering behind her back. But lying next to Yuna, with the warm sun on her back and the other girl’s hands in hers, made it worth it.

Today, they weren’t outside. The Samegawa was covered in snow, which Yuna had surveyed with the same expression of vaguely insulted distaste as one of her feral cats would have when looking at a dog. So they had gone up to Yuna’s room at Dojima’s house. Neither Dojima nor Nanako were due back for a few hours, so they figured they’d have plenty of time to chill.

Not that Yuzuki was very chill at the moment. She had, in an uncharacteristic fit of bravado, turned on her side to face Yuna and placed one very shaky hand on the other girl’s stomach. It was nothing she would ever have had the courage to do if they were on the Samegawa--she’d gotten better at not caring about other people’s judgement, but not that much better--but when she realized that they would be alone for a few hours the moment seized her. She blamed it on temporary madness, on the stillness of the empty house, on the sunlight catching in Yuna’s silver hair, on the gentle rise and fall of her chest…

That line of thinking was getting her absolutely nowhere. She was now uncomfortably aware of her hand and its position relative to Yuna, but it was too late to take it off, not without looking awkward. It was way more forward than she had intended to be, and she had absolutely no idea how to follow it up.

Yuzuki was just considering getting up on the pretense of going to the bathroom when Yuna gave an almighty yawn and stretched like a cat, arching her back. Her shirt pulled up in the front and Yuzuki realized with a horrified little start that her hand was now resting at least partially on her partner’s bare skin. Feeling her face grow hot, she flicked her eyes up at Yuna, who was still smiling in a vaguely contented way. Yuzuki gave it about a 90% chance that the motion had been entirely on purpose.

Yuzuki mustered her courage. Clearly, stepping out now would be a bad idea...Yuna seemed fine with it, and they had the house to themselves, so what was the harm in going a little further?

Fingers still shaking slightly, Yuzuki slipped her hand all the way under Yuna’s shirt. The other girl’s skin was warm from the sun, and Yuzuki felt…

She gave a little tsk of mixed appreciation and annoyance. Of course Ms. Yuna-Perfect-Narukami would have chiselled fucking abs.

Yuzuki felt along the lines, moving up, until her hand abruptly stopped. She came to the edge of more fabric and realized it was probably Yuna’s bra, which was where her courage abruptly dropped off. She sighed. This was so stupid. She was so stupid.

She’d wasted so long--months and months of time--pretending she wasn’t in love with Yuna, letting her stupid fear control her. Pretending she didn’t feel things for other women, chasing after every boy she knew would never date her just so she could have an excuse. Things could have been this good so much sooner. They could have passed this point ages ago. Maybe then she’d have the courage to go further. 

“Yuzuki,” came a soft voice, “what are you thinking about, right now?”

Yuna’s eyes were open now, glittering brilliantly in the fading sunlight. Her stare was always so intense. It was the first thing Yuzuki had noticed about her. When Yuna looked at her, it felt like she had the other woman’s entire attention, like nothing else in the world mattered to her. It was a feeling that made her want to be honest, to tell Yuna things she would never say to anyone else.

“I was just thinking about how stupid I was, that I wasted all those months not being with you. Not getting any of this.”

She expected Yuna to say it wasn’t stupid, or say something about how glad she was that Yuzuki had wised up. What she wasn’t expecting was for the girl to speak again, much softer this time,  
“So what are you still waiting for?”

Yuzuki blinked at her in surprise, waiting for the punchline, or the laugh that would tell her that Yuna was just kidding, but it didn’t come. Instead, Yuna held her gaze, and under the intensity there was something like...desire?

The idea that Yuna, Ms Perfect herself, desired her almost gave Yuzuki a heart attack right then and there, but she nodded, swallowing thickly. A chorus of “don’t fuck this up” singing in her head, she said hesitantly, “you, um… you want to…”

Yuna smiled and nodded, placing her hand over Yuzuki’s and pushing it further up her chest, until Yuzuki could feel a gentle rise and something that very much felt like lace.

Lace? She thought quizzically. It wasn’t what she would have guessed but Yuna was never the predictable type.

She shook her head. Focus, idiot, she thought to herself. Then, she got an idea.

Withdrawing her hand--which earned her a tiny moan of disappointment from Yuna--she steadied herself and swung one knee over the other woman, straddling her hips.

Okay, okay, Yuzuki had no idea where this strange, impulsive bravado was coming from today but she was pretty sure it would be the death of her before too long. She was now very, very much aware of the fact that she was essentially sitting on Yuna’s pelvis, and the sight of her partner between her legs was making her heart go into what felt like an unhealthy rhythm. Hands shaking, she reached down and pushed Yuna’s shirt up again.

A very, very slight reaction of shock had crossed Yuna’s face at the sight of Yuzuki’s bold move. Yuzuki was certain that someone who didn’t know Yuna as well wouldn’t have noticed the tiny gesture at all, but Yuzuki caught it, and she smiled. There was nothing that annoyed or enchanted her more about her partner than Yuna’s bizarre ability to get through any situation without showing fear or embarrassment. If she could crack that shell just a little...as her hands went higher, Yuzuki felt a mixture of pride and delight to feel that, despite Yuna’s small reaction, her partner’s heart was going about a mile a minute, pounding against her chest. Clearly, Yuzuki had some effect on her. Feeling emboldened by the knowledge, she reached up and pulled Yuna’s shirt all the way off.

Yep, it was definitely lace. Not just any lace, but red and black with some very...strategically-placed see-through bits. Yuna was grinning up at her and Yuzuki groaned, half out of desire and half out of annoyance. Unpredictable as Yuna was, there was no way she was wearing this outfit by accident. Yuna could not more clearly have planned for just this moment.

“I’m never gonna get one up on you, am I?” Yuzuki muttered, shifting uncomfortably as she felt like all the blood in her body was rushing to the spot between her legs. She yelped as, in response, Yuna grabbed her hips with both hands, pushing herself closer to Yuzuki. “I don’t know,” she whispered, and her voice was lower and rawer than Yuzuki had ever heard it before. “Seems like you’re on top right now.”

Yuzuki was pretty sure she was about to die. Though this wasn’t, she reflected, a terrible way to go out. Local idiot dies of heart attack after being seduced by the lesbian chad of Inaba, the headlines would say. She’d go out a legend…

With that in mind, she swept her fingers over the gentle rise of Yuna’s chest, feeling the curves where her breasts met. The thought crossed her mind: I can’t believe I used to pretend I was straight.

Yuna’s body rocked under hers, and Yuzuki took a deep breath and undid the front clasp of that ridiculous black lace bra. It slid off easily, and Yuzuki bent lower, running her lips over the skin of Yuna’s breasts. Heat radiated from her, as well as a salty, burnt smell that reminded her of petrichor. Yuzuki wondered, not for the first time either, what the other woman tasted like. She opened her mouth--

“Hey, Yuna, I’m home!” Came a booming, familiar, terrible voice. Just downstairs, the front door slammed and the unmistakable sound of Dojima coming in filled the air. The wet heat that had been running up and down Yuzuki’s spine drained away in an instant, replaced by an ice-cold fear. “Nanako’s got a day off school two weeks from now, I thought we could put our heads together and plan something fun for her…"

There were heavy footsteps, followed by an ominous creak. Yuzuki knew from almost a year’s worth of visiting Yuna in this house what that creak was...someone had just walked across the top step of the second floor. A fraction of a second later, the doorknob jiggled.

Yuzuki’s brain short-circuited. There was no time to do anything that was going to markedly improve this situation. In a reflex born of desperation, she leapt forward over Yuna so her hands were at least covering Yuna’s bare breasts. She looked up in terror as the door opened.

“Do you think she’d like to go to that Jack Frost play in Ok--.” Dojima froze on the threshold, and all the color drained from his face as he stared at them with the stricken look of a man who had just walked into a room to find it covered in blood. His mouth hung open in shock.

Yuzuki could hardly blame him. He had just walked in to see his eighteen-year-old niece half-naked on the floor, with her best (girl) friend straddling her, hands on her breasts. Yuzuki had no idea what Dojima’s level of tolerance for same-sex relationships was, but she imagined the scene would be shocking for anyone. Especially a small-town, straight-laced guy like Dojima.

Feeling her face grow hot again (for vastly different reasons this time) Yuzuki stuttered out “I--I’m sor--this isn’t what it…” She trailed off helplessly. It was exactly what it looked like, and she was more sorry than she had ever been in her life.

It was Yuna that broke the spell. In a voice that was almost calm enough to be normal, she said softly “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Uncle, and I’d be happy to discuss it with you. However, you really must learn to knock when you open this door in the future.”

The color abruptly rushed back to Dojima’s face and Yuzuki could almost hear his brain restarting. “R-right, sorry!” he said, way too loudly, before abruptly turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him.

The room was silent for a second. Yuzuki abruptly realized how hard she’d been leaning into Yuna’s chest and jumped back up. “A-are you ok?” she asked nervously, offering a tentative hand to Yuna.

Yuna took it. When she stood, she affected a very fake look of hurt and made a great show of tenderly rubbing her chest. “You grabbed me so roughly,” she whispered, voice high and sing-song, “were you defending my honor...or just taking the opportunity?”

Yuzuki briefly considered getting mad at that. She really had just been trying to help. But the lilt in Yuna’s voice seemed fake, and her downcast expression betrayed her. 

“You know what I mean,” she said softly, taking Yuna by the shoulders and forcing her to meet her eyes. “Is this...are you gonna be okay? Should I…”

Yuna looked away. “I think you should leave,” she replied softly. When Yuzuki started to protest, she said louder, “Really, Dojima will be...fine. I’ll be fine. No matter what his views on our relationship, we’ve been through too much together for him to just…”

Her voice trailed off, and Yuzuki followed her gaze to her desk, and the gray ceramic coffee cup sitting on top of it. It read “Yuna” in waterproof marker. Yuzuki knew what it meant. Nanako and Dojima had cups just like it, and he remembered the first day he had come to Yuna’s room and seen that cup. Yuna hadn’t remarked on it, but she caught her looking fondly at it every so often. In the Dojima household, the little cups were more than just dishware. They were proof of a bond, proof that the three of them were family.

“He loves you,” Yuzuki said softly. That was definitely true. As emotionally constipated as Dojima was--not that Yuzuki necessarily had a right to judge--it was obvious he had come to care for his niece a great deal. Yuzuki wanted to believe that would be enough. But the stares and whispers of her neighbors came back to her mind, and the thought of Yuna having to live with that in her own house…

“It’ll be okay. I’ll talk to him. But he needs to calm down, and he can’t do that when you’re here.” Yuna leaned into her, and Yuzuki wrapped her hands around the woman’s bare back. Her skin was still warm. “Just go downstairs and walk out. Make sure he hears you leave. He won’t try to stop you--trust me, he’ll be too embarrassed to even talk to you.”

Yuna’s words were reassuring, but Yuzuki couldn’t help but notice that the quiet, unshakeable confidence the team’s leader usually had wasn’t in them. “Are you sure--”

“I’m certain.” Yuna met her eyes this time, and it felt more like the ferocious, confident Yuna that fought inside the TV world. Despite herself, Yuzuki almost chuckled. Only Yuna could project that dangerous look while still being half naked. Yuna’s expression softened. “I promise, partner.”

Yuzuki sighed nervously. She knew enough to know that she wouldn’t win this discussion, so she nodded and stepped to the door. Just as her hand was on the knob, a voice came from behind her:

“Let’s pick this up another day. Do try to remember where you left off, ok?”

Yuzuki shot her a rude look--she did not want to be blushing when she saw Dojima--but she nodded, gathered her courage, and walked down the stairs as noisily as possible.

In the kitchen, Dojima sat hunched over the table, hands around something Yuzuki couldn’t see. She was just about to breathe a sigh of relief--good, he’s occupied--when she heard him say, “Hanamura. Get over here.”

Oh fuck oh fuck oh god no. Her brain begged her legs to just keep walking, but she seemed unable to stop herself from turning and coming over to where Dojima sat. She stopped in front of him as he continued, “Hold out your hands.”

Oh god. Was he going to beat her with a ruler, like some old-fashioned nun? Shaking, she put her hands out. Her eyes were squeezed tight in anticipation of whatever punishment Dojima was about to inflict on her. 

But she was shocked when, instead of feeling pain, she felt only the cold surface of a light object being placed gently into her hands.

Hesitantly, she cracked open one eye. In her hands was a small orange coffee mug, with the name “Yuzuki” scrawled across it in waterproof marker. She stared at it in confusion for a moment, before the realization hit her. A thick, wet lump seemed to form in her throat, and she suddenly began blinking very hard.

Dojima, face still red as a tomato and carefully not looking at her, began in a strained voice, “I’m not an idiot, you know. I know you two have been...together for a while. I…” he paused, and swallowed thickly. “I’m glad. You make her really happy, you know, and she deserves…”

He trailed off, rubbing the side of his face. “Anyway. I’ve had the mug sitting in storage for a while. I didn’t want to...rush you girls. But I figured if you ever told me, I could give it to you.”

Dojima slapped her lightly on the back in a fatherly sort of way, made what looked like an effort to look her in the eyes, gave up, and sighed deeply. “You should go home now. Yuna and I have to talk. I don’t want you two doing this where Nanako could accidentally walk in.” Yuzuki nodded furiously. However bad Dojima walking in had been, at least it hadn’t been Nanako. 

“Just…” Yuzuki waited as Dojima appeared to be considering his next words. “Take care of Yuna. Take care of my daughter.”

The lump in her throat grew three times the size. Not trusting herself to speak, Yuzuki nodded and turned towards the door. She was almost out of the house when Dojima’s hand came down on her shoulder. 

“One more thing,” he leaned close to her ear and his voice was low. “Break her heart and they won’t find your body.”

Yuzuki managed a strangled, high-pitched “yes, sir!” before lurching forward and tearing off into the night. She didn’t stop running until she was several blocks away. Leaning on a lamppost to catch her breath, she smiled despite herself as the name on the coffee mug caught in the light. Cradling the mug to her chest, she smiled all the way home.


	2. Bonus illustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna and Yuzuki, plus Tomomi Adachi and some Personas

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Yuzuki and Dojima did not look each other in the eye for a whole year after that.


End file.
